1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to receptacles, such as boxes, enclosing a commercial product and packaging arrangements comprising a receptacle enclosing an ink cartridge to be used with an image printing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to package an ink cartridge, which is used with an image printing apparatus, such as an inkjet printer, in a packaging bag in a depressurized state, and to enclose the packed ink cartridge in a paper box, which is distributed to market. Known paper boxes are used not only for enclosing an ink cartridge, but also for enclosing many kinds of commercial products.
Referring to FIGS. 10 and 11, a known paper box 130, such as the paper box described in JP-A-2003-128050, can be closed again after the box has been opened. Paper box 130 has substantially a hexahedron shape having a front panel 131, a left-side panel 132, a right-side panel 133, an upper-side panel 134, a lower-side panel 135, and a back panel 136. To build paper box 130, front panel 131 and back panel 136 are folded with respect to lower-side panel 135, and then upper-side panel 134 is glued on a bonding surface 140. Accordingly, a double-layered lid 147, including bonding surface 140 and upper-side panel 134, is formed. Subsequently, left-side panel 132 is glued on a left-side folding panel 138, such that left-side face of paper box 130 is closed. A commercial product then is inserted into paper box 130 from the right-side face of paper box 130, which is open. Subsequently, right-side panel 133 is glued on a right-side folding panel 139, such that the right-side face of paperbox 130 is closed, and the building of paperbox 130 is complete. A perforated line 145 is formed in a folded portion between back panel 136 and bonding surface 140, except for the center portion of the folded portion. Back panel 136 has a semicircular perforated line 144 formed therein, and semicircular perforated line 144 is connected to perforated line 145. Consequently, a push-in area 141 defined by the folded portion and perforated line 144 is formed in back panel 136.
To open paper box 130, push-in area 141 is pushed into an interior of paper box 130, such that back panel 136 is broken along perforated line 144. Subsequently, lid 147 is rotated upward about a folded portion between front panel 131 and upper side panel 134. When this occurs, the folded portion between bonding surface 140 and back panel 136 is broken along perforated line 145, and then the upper face of paper box 130 is opened. Back panel 136 has a cut 142 formed therethrough. When a user intends to close paper box 130 again, an upper-side of a hanging panel 143 extending from upper-side panel 134 is turned and oriented downward and then is inserted into cut 142. Accordingly, hanging panel 143 engages with back panel 136, and the upper face of paper box 130 is closed.
Lid 147 of paper box 130 is reinforced by upper-side panel 134 being glued on bonding surface 140, i.e., lid 147 is double-layered. Therefore, paper box 130 is opened without breaking portions of paper box 130 other than perforated lines 144 and 145. Nevertheless, in order to reinforce lid 147, upper-side panel 134 is glued to bonding surface 140 when paper box 130 is built, which complicates the building of paper box 130.
Moreover, right-side panel 133 is glued on right-side folding panel 139, and left-side panel 132 is glued on left-side folding panel 138. Covering the openings of paper box 130 by gluing portions of paper box 130 complicates the building of paper box 130.
Referring to FIG. 12, another known paper box, such as the paper box described in JP-A-10-119958, can indicate whether the paper box previously has been opened. Paper box 110 has a front panel 113, a back panel 118 opposite front panel 113, and a lid 111 which is contiguous with back panel 118. Lid 111 has an upper panel 115 contiguous with back panel 118, and a distal strip 114 extending from upper panel 115. Lid 111 is configured to be folded, such that distal strip 114 is positioned in an interior of paper box 110. Front panel 113 has a perforated line 117 formed therein at a position which distal strip 114 contacts, when the box is closed. Perforated line 117 has a substantially arcuate shape extending from the upper side of front panel 113 toward the center of front panel 113. A push-in area 112 defined by perforated line 117 is formed at front panel 113. An index portion 120 is formed inside push-in area 112. Index portion 120 is defined by a portion of perforated line 117 and a perforated line 119. Index portion 120 is configured to be separatable from push-in area 112 along a portion of perforated line 117 and a portion of perforated line 119. Push-in area 112 is glued to distal strip 114. The glue is not applied to perforated lines 117 and 119.
Paper box 110 may be opened in such a manner that lid 111 is opened without separating push-in area 112 from front panel 113. When such an opening is carried out, front panel 113 is broken along the portion of perforated line 117 and the portion of perforated line 119 surrounding index portion 120 when lid 111 is pulled upward, and then index portion 120 is removed from front panel 113. Consequently, an opening is formed at a portion of front panel 113 where index portion 120 was removed. This opening indicates that paper box 110 previously has been opened.
When the distance between front panel 113 and back panel 118 of paper box 110 is increased, the length of distal strip 114 extending from upper panel 115 may need to be increased to close lid 111 securely. When the length of distal strip 114 is increased, distal strip 114 may interfere with a product enclosed in paper box 110 when paper box 110 is opened, which may make it difficult to open paper box 110.
The previous opening of paper box 130 may be recognized when index portion 120 is found removed from push-in area 112. Nevertheless, if distal strip 114 is glued to the inner surface of front panel 113 after paper box 110 is opened, index portion 120 may be at the same position as before paper box 110 was opened. In such a case, it may be difficult to recognize the previous opening of paper box 110.